Señor Gato
by Samuel-y-Lucas
Summary: Eren sabe que todo lo que ellos hacen no es normal, tampoco es normal que a él le guste todo lo que el Sr. Gato le hace a su cuerpo y por más débil que este él siempre se entrega ante la sonrisa comilluda.. One-shot / Riren / Lemon
1. Advertencias

¡ **ADVERTENCIA**!

 _Antes de comenzar a leer tienen que saber tres—pequeños—detalles sobre este one-shot._

 _• Es un Lemon sangriento._

 _• Hay sadomasoquismo: acrónimode los términos_ _sadismo_ _y masoquismo, en el cual una persona obtiene placer al ser dominado o maltratado durante el acto sexual._

 _• No es largo._

 _️_

 _Si no están de acuerdo con lo ya mencionado arriba, sería mejor que te retires de la historia y busques algo de tu agrado._

 _Estoy segura que hay grandes obras esperando a ser leídas._

 _[ **Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama** ]_

 _Ahora sí ¡Vamos a leer!_

 _️_


	2. Capítulo único

**_Disclairmer:_** Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Yaoi, lemon-raro, sangre.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"La humanidad se ve más amenazada por el nacimiento que por la muerte. El sexo va a ser más peligroso que la violencia"_

 **.**

 **.**

Tantas palabras refugiadas en un pequeño espacio de mi mente decorado con lágrimas y recuerdos tan amenos y otros no tanto, yo no quería hacer esto al principio pero el Sr. Gato dice que es lo mejor pero ahora mismo no tengo idea de cómo expresar algo que no entiendo pero que está dentro de mí y no, no es un embarazo.

Podría ser cualquier cosa menos eso.

Ah, hasta mis pensamientos demuestras mis pocas ganas de recordar mis algarabías de mierda, pero como ya mencione el piensa y dice entre susurros que esto es bueno.

— ¿Tú crees que esto es bueno Sr. Gato?— y la única respuesta que recibo es su típica sonrisa colmilluda de siempre, esa sonrisa que durante la noche no desaparece, la que siempre está sobre mí, la sonrisa colmilluda que le dedica a todos por igual, tal vez a unos con más odio que a otros pero conmigo, ese no es el caso.

 _¿Verdad?_

Y la sonrisa colmilluda se hace más grande, su lengua pasa por sus delgados labios de manera lasciva tan propia de él, sus ojos cual cámara enfoca toda reacción, lo disfruta con cada maldito segundo que pasa: ¡Ah, lo sé, lo conozco mejor que me a mí mismo!

Su sonrisa me sigue persiguiendo, lo sé, allí viene, esta tras de mí, me toma del tobillo y me somete arrastrándose sobre mi cuerpo hasta rasgar mi piel con sus dientes, rompiéndola haciéndome sangrar, chillo para que la sonrisa colmilluda se valla, y al sentir la cálida sensación de la sangre fresca bajando por mis hombros cubriendo mi cuerpo, él lo disfruta, yo sé, sus suspiros pesados lo delatan.

Aunque la venda en mis ojos no me permita verlo, puedo sentir su mirada perforándome hasta el alma, me desgarra hasta decir basta pero un simple "basta" no es suficiente.

La sangre sigue bajando hasta delinear el contorno de mis pantorrillas dándole otra tonalidad a mi morena piel, apretujado mis mejillas sin cesar, el Sr. Gato no se contiene su sonrisa colmilluda taladra en mis recuerdos con más fuerza que nunca, seguro sus pupilas están dilatadas.

Pasando sus frías manos por mi cuerpo contrastando la calidez de mí sangre.

Su pequeña lengua triangular recorre mi cuerpo desde mi cuello marcando con sus colmillos, desciende marcando todo a su paso , reclamándome como suyo, sus dientes se ciñen sobre mi pequeño botón derecho, mordiendo, jalando y chupando sin piedad jala hasta que ve pequeñas gotas de sangre y se pasa al izquierdo repitiendo la acción hasta ver sangre.

Sigue bajando, succionando a los lados de mi cadera, sobre los pequeños huesos que sobresalientes.

Se ciñe en ellos marcándolos por igual, el Sr. Gato está feliz su sonrisa ahora roja bañada en sangre es más grande que nunca, esta emocionado, está desnudo sobre mí.

Cuando quita la venda siento su mirada sobre mí adsorbiendo mi alma dejándome aún más expuesto que mi desnudes rojiza el Sr. Gato ronronea y se hunde entre mis piernas, gimo sonoramente agarrándole de los cabellos, su lengua me recorre por completo de arriba hacia abajo sin cesar levanta mi pierna derecha a su hombro y me hace abrir la pierna izquierda, recorre mis muslos arrastrando la sangre entre sus blancas manos, sigue succionando mi miembro sin parar sonriendo de a veces rosando sus colmillos contra la piel sensible estremeciéndome.

Sus manos recorren cada corte de mi pecho, espalda y brazos, no dejan de tocar mi cuerpo mi trasero principalmente, sus dedos tentando a profanar contra mi ano, descargas eléctricas me recorrer, no lo evito, gimo sonoramente llenando su boca a más no poder.

El Sr. Gato limpia mi pene con su lengua, gimo lastimeramente, de la nada esa misma lengua está violando mi boca ahogándome con ella, derritiéndome, es tan placentero cuando un hilo de saliva y semen nos unen completamente entonces levanta la mano izquierda mostrando su dedo anular bañado en sangre.

Su intensa mirada me estremece, jadeo y gimo para el cuándo termina de meter su dedo en mi ano, tiemblo de la excitación, me agarro de sus hombros manchando su blanca piel, no importa, el está feliz, los movimientos de sus ahora dos dedos me enloquecen, me hace gemir de forma estrepitosa cuando rosa mi próstata ignorándola cruelmente, obligándome a pedir por más moviendo mis caderas, lo necesito.

El Sr. Gato gruñe y ronronea en mi oído derecho lamiéndolo en el acto, su caliente aliento me tortura como sus tres dedos que juguetean en mi interior causando estragos en mi humanidad entera. Boqueo en busca de aire al momento que embiste con sus dedos contra mi próstata, haciéndome gemir y gruñir de placer.

— _Ah, ¡Ah! ¡Más!_ — y él no se niega, retira sus dedos creando un obsceno sonido, llevo mis ojos hasta su miembro, erecto lleno de líquido presi-minal bañando la punta, es grueso y lleno de venas que resaltan no tiene manchas de sangre, no hasta que su mano se posa en el dando leves movimientos de masturbación esparciendo el pre-semen junto a la sangre que acompaña su mano.

Abro más las piernas en torno a su cadera, el Sr. Gato no se hace esperar, se acomoda sobre mi entrando de una estocada, me corta el aire haciéndome gritar por el dolor y placer, la mezcla que más disfruta el Sr. Gato: escucho sus débiles jadeos, aire caliente sale de su boca y nariz, lo apreso con mis piernas y el empieza con sus embestidas directas y precisas algunas en mi próstata haciéndome lloriquear de placer arqueando mi espalda.

Cuando cambia de posición el queda recostado sobre el charco de mi sangre conmigo en sus caderas, jadeante en busca de más, lo entiendo, quiere que lo monte y no desisto de él. Muevo mis caderas frenéticamente sintiendo su miembro llenarme, llegar tan profundo, tan delicioso.

Aprieta mi cadera imponiendo un ritmo salvaje haciendo que me corra por segunda vez, tres estocadas directas a mi próstata y el Sr. Gato gruñe de placer dejándose llevar llenándome hasta las entrañas de su esencia, la sangre se combina con nuestros fluidos y al Sr. Gato le gusta.

Luego de unos segundos lo único que veo son sus grisáceos ojos aun oscurecidos por la excitación, no deja de acariciarme la cadera y espalda baja con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

Y su sonrisa colmilluda junto a sus caricias en mi rostro me tranquiliza.

—Sí, me ha gustado mucho Eren, haces un buen trabajo— esas palabras bastan para que mi corazón revolotee como loco.

Él está feliz, está feliz conmigo.

No me va a desechar como a los otros, no a mí.

—Te amo Levi

 **.**

 **.**

 _"No es tan siniestro y espantoso como parece. Me divertí muchísimo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic de está pareja, lamento si notan errores ortográficos.**

 **Si lo leyeron hasta el final me encantaría que me dejaran un reviews, críticas y consejos**

 **Son bienvenidos**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
